Rick x Morty (c137cest) Oneshots
by blushyyy
Summary: A collection of angsty, smutty, and wholesome c137cest oneshots. Mature themes.


**A/N: Some angst + fluff.**

Morty studied the blue light from the t.v dancing on Rick's face. Rick's stoic expression seemed to create an un-penetrable aura. His brow was furrowed as if he was deep in thought, rather than focusing on the television. Rick caught Morty's stare in his peripheral vision.

"Morty,"

Morty startled, looking away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rick mirrored Morty's stare.

"It's nothing..." Morty curled himself into a ball on the couch and scooted as far as he could away from Rick. He felt his heart in his throat.

"Look, I know you're upset about what happened out there. Usually I would tell you to stop making a big deal of it, and that things like that happen in this crazy universe. But this time, I'm... I'm sorry." Rick made himself small. Morty glanced at Rick in shock. It was extremely rare for Rick to apologize. Morty sat up straight, although still somewhat closed postured.

"Rick, I-"

"It's fine. I don't expect you to forgive me on this one. I get it if you never want to go on adventures with me ever again."

"Rick, listen to me-"

"I'm so fucking stupid, Morty. I hate myself so much, you know that? You know how many nights a lay awake and think of all the people I hurt?" Rick grimaced. Morty's eyes widened. Rick never opens up to anyone.

"Listen to me," Morty placed his hand on rick's shoulder. "Look at me, Rick."

Rick hesitantly turned his head towards Morty, revealing rivers of tears tracing his cheeks, his jaw, his lips. Morty gasped quietly. He couldn't remember the last time Rick had cried in front of him.

"Hey, Hey..." Morty cooed. He couldn't be mad at his grandpa after seeing how disappointed he was in himself. He shouldn't forgive him. But Morty gives in so easily when it comes to Rick.

Rick sniffled and attempted to turn away from Morty, embarassed. Morty caressed Rick's cheek in his palm. Rick's frail hand wrapped itself gently around Morty's wrist. He pressed his face into Morty's hand.

"I'm not mad. I know you didn't want any of that to happen."

"How can you not be mad at me?" Rick sighed. He shifted in his seat and the old couch let out a creak of protest.

"Because," Morty wiped a tear from Rick's face with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." Rick smiled sadly and moved Morty's hand from his face and placed it on Morty's knee.

Morty put a hand on Rick's chest. Rick instinctively grabbed Morty's hand. Morty curled his hand into a fist. Rick opened Morty's hand and pressed his thumb into the palm of Morty's hand, gently massaging his thumb into Morty's hand, attempting to comfort him.

"I- I'm sorry, I-" Morty sputtered.

"No, I'm sorry- did I misread that...?"

"No."

Morty adjusted himself so that he was sitting on Rick's lap. Rick gasped.

"Morty-"

Morty nuzzled his face into Rick's chest. Rick kissed the top of Morty's head.

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"I care about you. I love you. Never forget that. I'm sorry for all the times I've been an asshole to you." Rick sighed.

"It's okay. I've always known you love me." Morty half-whispered, lifting his gaze to Rick. He straddled Rick, wrapping his legs around him.

"Morty we shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?"

"This is... You know this is wrong. Just so we're on the same page."

"I don't care." He kissed Rick's cheek. It was warm and rough. Rick's lips parted in surprise. Morty's face grew red. He couldn't help himself. He had wanted to do this for so long. There had been so much romantic tension between them recently. He pressed his lips against Rick's. He was surprised at how soft they were. His lips were salty with tears. To Morty's surprise, Rick gently kissed backed. Morty felt the world around him melt into nothingness. The quiet noise from the television turned into a faint hum. Rick let out a low moan, and Morty pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Rick I..."

"No, kiss me again." Rick smiled. Morty gave Rick a small peck on the lips. Rick smiled and leaned in to kiss his own grandson, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Rick felt as if his lips had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Morty parted his lips to ask for Rick's tongue, and Rick gladly granted his wish. Their tongues danced together. Morty moaned and gently tugged at Rick's blue hair. Rick chuckled in the kiss, and played with Morty's hair. Morty pulled away from the kiss with a gasp for air. Rick lovingly looked at Morty, who's face was consumed by a deep pink. Morty's lips were parted as he lay panting.

"Rick..." Morty smiled.

"I know." Rick gave Morty a gentle kiss on his warm forehead.

"We can't tell anyone about this okay, Morty? Not your parents, not Summer, not even your friends at school. Okay?"

"I know. I won't tell. It's our little secret."

"Our little secret." Rick repeated with a smile. "C'mon, Morty. It's late, we both need some rest. I'll take you to your room. Morty frowned and squeezed Rick's arm.

"No, take me with you..."

Rick sighed.

"Okay, but just for tonight."

Morty giggled. Rick picked up Morty and brought him to his room. Morty looked so fragile and cute in Rick's arms. Rick laid Morty on his bed, Rick getting under the covers with Morty soon after.

"Night, Morty." Rick whispered. Morty snuggled up next to Rick, feeling safe and content for the first time in a while.

"Goodnight, Rick."


End file.
